Wreck-It Ralph 2
Wreck-It Ralph 2 is a 2014 animated film by Disney. Synopsis Litwak's Arcade is having a regrand opening after Mr. Litwak bough in new equipment that let's you play Playstation and X-box games in an arcade (coins excluded). This gives enought time for the characters to get to know each other only for two weeks until the regrand opening starts. Plot The movie starts in Sugar Rush. Taffyla and Venellope are racing each other. "Hey, it's Gumball", Venellope shouts as she spots Gumball Watterson. "Hi, my name is---", Venellope and Taffyla say together. "Oh Sorry, you go first", they continue. "My name is Gumball Watterson", Gumball says. "My family and me just moved in with their new game!" "Where's Darwin?", Taffyla asks. "It's Not the best thing to have him near sugar", Gumball answers. An evil Emperor Drakonus wants to take over any game whatever he wants and King Candy revived himself as the Cybug. More coming soon... Characters Main Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Fix-it Felix, Sr. *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhouham *Crash *Becky *Princess-peach *Construction-Kate *Raman *Super Mario *Midna/human version *Super Luigi *Ratchet and Clank *Link *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose (a minor romantic realation ship between her and Sonic) *Godzilla *Numerous other video game characters Bad-Annon Support Group The group has been expanded to new villains *Bowser *Clyde *Dr. Eggman *M. Bison *Neff *Kano *Cyril the Zombie *Saitine *Mishaela the Sorceress *Chaz *Coily *Zangief *Beholder *Ganondorf *Doppelganger (from scribblenauts) *Rex Fury (from Lego City Undercover) *A Lego mouse droid *Colonel Radec *Anakin Skywalker *Dr. Nefarious **Lawrence *Mordroc Other Characters 'Disney/Pixar' *Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey & Minnie Mouse/Sorceress Minnie *Donald Duck & Daisy Duck *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Scrooge McDuck *Heuy, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Goofy *Max *Duffy Bear *Sora *Snow White & Prince Frederick *Cinderella & Prince Charming *Princess Aurora & Prince Phillip *Princess Ariel & Prince Eric *Princess Belle & Beast/Prince Adam *Aladdin & Princess Jasmine *Pocahontas & John Rolfe *Fa Mulan & Li Shang *Princess Tiana & Prince Naveen *Rapunzel & Flynn Rider *Bambi & Faline *Spring Sprite *Pinocchio *Hercules, Megara, Pegasus, Zeus, Phil, Gods & Goddesses, The Muses, Pain & Panic, Hades *The Muses *Lady & Tramp *Alice *Blue Fairy *Kenai & Nita *Koda *Black Barty *Fortune Red *Karen the Park Guide *Yetis *It's a Small World dolls *Golden Ticket *Extreme Skate Crew *Leslie from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Hamish from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Cap'n Salty from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Shopkeeper McDougal from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Jimmy Nokia from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Captain Amelia, Morph, B.E.N., Sarah Hawkins, Dr. Delbert Doppler *Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Alameda Slim, The Willie Brothers, Weasly, Rico, Rusty, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, Piggies, Larry, Junior, Barry, Bob. *Luxo. Jr *Pixar Ball *Arlo *EVE *a Door and scream canister from Monsters, Inc. *a small photo booth with Woody and Buzz Lightyear cutouts. *Hiro Hamada, Fred and Honey Lemon *a wallpaper of Finding Dory *a wallpaper of Cars *Carl's House *Big Ben *Jolly Roger *Kermit The Frog *Beaker *Genie's lamp *Poisoned apple *Magic Mirror *Pascal, Maximus *Cinderella's glass slipper *Dinglehopper *Cursed spinning wheel. Square Enix *Geno *Cloud *Arieth *Sephiroth *Lara Croft 'Marvel' *Spider-Man *Captain America **Captain America's Shield *Iron-Man **Iron-Man's glove *Hulk *Venom *Wolverine *Magneto *Thor **Mjolnir *Dr. Doom *Human Torch *Ghost Rider * 'LucasArts' *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *Chewbacca *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *R2-D2 & R2-KT *Wicket W. Warrick & Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka * Sam & Max * Death Star * TIE Fighters * Millennium Falcon * Darth Vader 'Nintendo' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Wario *Ness *Ninten *Lucas *Link *Zelda/sheak *Dark-Zelda/dark-sheak *Ganondorf *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K'Rool *Waluigi *Fox McCloud *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Escargoon *Samus Aran 'Sega' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *NIGHTS *Alex Kidd *Neff *Mishaela the Sorceress 'Atari' *The characters from swordquest *Pong paddles *Pong ball *Atari joystick *Roadblasters racer *Roadburners racers *Godzilla *King Ghidorah 'Capcom' *Megaman *Zero *Dr. Wily *Ryu *Bison *Ken *Chun-Li *Zangief 'Taito' *Zac *Mel *Jack 'O Colson *Tiki *An alien from space invaders *Bubble Bobble protagonists 'Bluth Group' *Fievel & Cholena *Mrs. Brisby: Fievel's adoptive mother *Justin *Teresa Brisby *Martin Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Timmy Brisby *Littlefoot & Ali *Shorty *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Guido *Ruby *Chanticleer *Goldie Pheasant *Edmond Cat *Patou *Snipes *Peepers *Thumbelina & Prince Cornelius *Dirk the daring *Princess Daphne *Ace (changes into Dexter at some points of the movie) *Officer Kimberly *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Crazy Legs 'Midway' *Kano *Smoke *Raiden *Sonja *Paperboy *Bartender 'Namco' *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Clyde *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Sue *Taizo *A Pooka *A Fygar *Skiers from Alpine Racer 2 'Gottlieb' *Q*bert *Coily *Slick *Ugg *Sam 'Konami' *Frogger *Afro *Christina "Lady" Azcona *Dread Snake *Janet Lyze *Tracy Lyze *Yuni Berth *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Solid Snake 'Data East' *Peter Pepper 'Blizzard North' *Satine 'Mojang' *Steve *Creeper *Zombie *Enderman *Enderdragon *NPC Villager 'Playstation' *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Dr. Nefarious: New member of the Bad-Anon support group *Lawrence *Sly Cooper *Bently *Murray *Carmelita Fox 'Naughty Dog' *Jak *Daxter *Crash Bandicoot *Metalhead *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Sully 'LEGO Video games' *Rex Fury: New member of the Bad-Anon support group 'Harmonic Vision (Music Ace)' *Maestro Max: Conductor of the Game Theater orchestra pit 'Miscellaneous' *Skrillex 'Guest Appearances' *Cyber Guy: Original main protagonist from the planned anime series called "Cyber Hero". However, he will be possible to be a supporting character. He believes that Vanellope Von Schweetz is either his nephew or cousin. However, Ralph accidentally smash him that he tries to kidnap Vanellope, but Cyber Guy is not really a bad guy. *Psyrazer: Siberian Cybernoid Agent and Cyber Guy's supporting sidekick. In this film, he will play a role as a Law Enforcement agent and motions expert cybernoid who seeks out on Warden Cyber. *Dr. Element: Cyber Guy's admirer and mentor. He was discovered the origin of the Cybernoid. *Warden Cyber: Emperor Drakonus's right-hand and a secondary antagonist. He is exclusive in this film only, but he does not appeared in every Cyber Hero series. Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Tara Strong as Zac and Mel, Hello Kitty, Bowser Jr. from the Mario series, and Bailey from Line Rider *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Golden Ticket from Disneyland Adventures *Samuel Vincent as the singing voice of Sonic the Hedgehog *Corrine Orr as Sonia the Hedgehog *Jaleel White as Manic the Hedgehog *Debi Mae West as Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog *Frank Welker as Steve from Minecraft and Godzilla *Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., and a zombie *Grant Goodeve as Arte Fact, and Dr. Quincy Quack from Webkinz, and Wolf from Star Fox. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi from Yoshi, and Mario series *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank *David Kaye as Clank from Ratchet & Clank *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark *Tom Kenny as Gary the Gadget Guy, Orange Puffle from Club Penguin, and Bosh from Line Rider *Reuben Langdon as Dragonborg/B-Fighter Yanma and Ken Masters from Street Fighter *Fred Tatasciore as Chaz from Line Rider *Ted Lewis as King Dedede from Kirby *Eric Stuart as Meta Knight from Kirby *Erika Fong as Karshasa from Tiny Castle, Canidragon from Dragonadopters *Peter New as Cyno from Tiny Castle *Kenny James as Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Eric Goldberg as Tweety Bird/Hyde Tweety from Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers *Lorna Pomeroy-Cook as Officer Kimberly form Space Ace *Vera Lanpher-Pacheco as Princess Daphne from Dragon's Lair *Amy Palant as Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog *Rich Moore as Zangeif from Street Fighter *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man *Grey DeLisle as Sue from Pac-Man *Brian Kesinger as Kano from Mortal Kombat *Martin Jarvis as Saitine from Satan's Hollow *Andrea Libman as Misheala from Shining Force *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter *Maurice LaMarche as the Bartender from Root Beer Tapper's *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Kazumi Evans as the singing voices of Cinderella and Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Jasmine *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Judy Kuhn as the singing voice of Pocahontas *Ming-Na as Fa Mulan *Lea Salonga as the singing voice of Fa Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec from Killzone *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank *Unknown voice cast as Cyber Guy, an original character from the planned anime series called "Cyber Hero" and a newcomer from the video game called Cyber Quest Adventures *Unknown voice cast as Psyrazer and Dr. Element *Alan Tudyk as Warden Cyber Easter Egg Cameos * The Star Wars pavilion features the Death Star, TIE Fighters, the Millennium Falcon, Darth Vader, and an R2-D2 statue. * The Pixar pavilion is based on the entrance to Pixar Animation Studios. It features Luxo, Jr., the Pixar Ball, Arlo, EVE, a Door and scream canister from Monsters, Inc., and a small photo booth with Woody and Buzz Lightyear cutouts. * On the Marvel pavilion, Iron Man's glove, Captain America's Shield, and Mjolnir are featured, with Iron Man himself hovering above it. * Also featured in the background of the site is Hiro Hamada, a picture of Fred and Honey Lemon, wallpaper of Finding Dory and Cars, Carl's House from Up, Big Ben, and the Jolly Roger. * Statues depicting the heads of Kermit the Frog and Beaker are located in The Muppets Show pavilion. * A number of paraphernalia can be spotted in the Disney princesses' private quarters, including: Genie's lamp, the poisoned apple, the Magic Mirror, Pascal atop Rapunzel's paint box, Cinderella's glass slipper, a dinglehopper, and the cursed spinning wheel. Category:Wreck It Ralph movies